An implanted penile prosthetic is effective in relieving erectile dysfunction in men.
A penile prosthetic typically includes a cylinder that is implanted in each corpora cavernosum of the penis, a reservoir implanted in the abdomen that communicates with the cylinders, and a pump, often located in the scrotum, that is employed to move liquid from the reservoir into the cylinders.
In a typical application, the user squeezes a bulb of the pump multiple times to incrementally draw liquid out of the reservoir, into the bulb, and eventually into the cylinders. The repeated squeezing of the bulb moves the liquid from the reservoir into the cylinders, which incrementally deflates the reservoir and incrementally inflates the cylinders to eventually provide the user with an erect penis. The user may return the penis to its flaccid state by selectively transferring the liquid from the cylinders back into the reservoir.
The above-described penile prosthetics have proven effective in relieving erectile dysfunction in men. However, there is a continued desire for more efficient, discreet, and effective penile prostheses.